A Dreadful Flight
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: Tsuna was forced to go to Italy as Reborn thought it would be great to visit the Ninth. Besides, the Ninth, himself wanted to meet Tsuna again. But, in the airplane, they met something that beyond their imagination. Little did they know they'd meet something terrible. Get inspired from Dark Flight. Read and Review.
1. A little girl

**A/N : Hello. It's nice to meet you all again. This time, I'm trying to do horror after I've done trying humour and fluff. To those reviewers who reviewed my previous stories especially "Such A Tsundere", I would like to say thank you. Thank you to those who faved and followed the story too. **

**Anyways, I don't know if this story is good or not. I got inspired from Dark Flight and since I think I'd write this long, maybe there'll be two-shots or three-shorts, depending on how long am I going to write. Hopefully, you will like this story and pardon me if the story isn't good. This is my first time writing horror.**

**Summary : Tsuna was forced to go to Italy as Reborn thought it would be great to visit the Ninth. Besides, the Ninth, himself wanted to meet Tsuna again. But, in the airplane, they met something that beyond their imagination. Little did they know they'd meet something terrible. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR.**

* * *

A brunette found it hard to believe; no way that he was dragged all the way from Japan to Italy, courtesy of his spartan-tutor who was none other than Reborn. Reborn made him to drag his guardians too, which came as a surprise as Mukuro wanted to tag along. I mean, it was very rare to see that Mukuro was willingly to follow him. Yes, very rare indeed, which left Tsuna in wonderment whether Mukuro had some 'plans' he didn't know.

Tsuna looked around as he searched for his tutor who was nowhere to see, wondering where Reborn could be. That tutor of his had left for about half an hour already. Ryohei had started screaming, saying he couldn't wait any longer and Yamamoto ended up trying to calm Ryohei down as he had gotten more attentions than usual. Lambo just slept on Chrome's lap while Mukuro kufufu-ed around -Tsuna didn't know what was so funny with this airport which made his Mist Guardian didn't stop kufufu-ing- And Hibari, well being Hibari, he sat on the farthest seat he could get from the crowd with his eyes closed.

"Jyuudaime, what are you looking for?", Gokudera asked, tilting his head a bit as he wondered why his boss looked nervous. He had seen Tsuna kept turning his head to the left and right and sometimes, his boss walked around in circle.

"A-Ah, Gokudera-kun.. No, I'm searching for Reborn," he stuttered, a bit shocked that Gokudera greeted him as he concentrated to find Reborn. All of a sudden, a loud thud was heard; Tsuna fell flat on the face as Reborn had hit him right on the head with 10-tan hammer.

"JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted, his voice filled with worries for his boss. He quickly approached Tsuna, kneeling besides him and helping him to get up.

"Why, Dame-Tsuna? Miss me?" Reborn asked, a smile was plastered on his face as if he was mocking him.

"Reborn, seriously, can you stop hitting me?" Tsuna replied, rubbing his aching head.

"Oh? I wonder where you learn to defy me, Dame-Tsuna. You know, we could get more 'excercises' after we landed in Italy." The hitman said recklessly, leaving Tsuna jaw-dropped as Tsuna knew exactly what he meant.

"Excercises?! Can I join to the extreme too, Sawada?!" Upon hearing 'excercises' word, Ryohei came running to Tsuna. His face was bright and he seemed very excited.

Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Onii-san thought it would be easy..', he thought.

"Now, come on, Dame-Tsuna. You don't want to miss your flight, do you? Or else, you have to fly all the way to Italy." Tsuna's face turned pale at this before Reborn continued, "Hm.. when I think it again, yes, it's such a good excercise, is it not?" Reborn smirked as he took a look at his student before walking to the entrance.

* * *

"Wow! This is very expected of Vongola Family, right, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera said as he looked around the airplane with an awe.

"Y-Yeah..", that was all Tsuna's reply as he couldn't help but amazed with the airplane too but somehow, he felt something was wrong. He arched an eyebrow, wondering what was actually wrong with this airplane. His hyper intuition didn't stop ringing either but he ignored it as it kept ringing since Mukuro decided to come with them.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? You look pale!" Yamamoto suddenly asked, taking a seat beside Ryohei.

"Sawada! Have you taken your extreme breakfast this extremely morning?!" Ryohei's loud voice also was heard.

"Shut up, turf-top! Jyuudaime doesn't go deaf yet!" Gokudere yelled back at Ryohei who found it very insulting before he yelled back, using the same loud voice to Gokudera.

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. yes, I don't go deaf but I will soon." Tsuna muttered and sighed.

"Herbivores, you intterupted my sleep." A familiar cold-voice was heard; Hibari had showed up on the door to their cabin, looking very irritated. "I'll bite all of you to death!" You could practically see a gleaming shine on his eyes as he pulled out his tonfas and rushed forward to attack Gokudera and Ryohei.

"What the hell!" Gokudera quickly avoided his attacks. In a blink of an eye, Gokudera pulled out dynamites and readied to blow the entire airplane out.

"HIEE! G-GOKUDERA-KUN! P-PUT THAT DOWN!" Tsuna quickly rushed to them. Gokudera had to be stopped or else there were only two options; one, die in Reborn's hand and second, die in Gokudera's hand and he certainly didn't want both of the options.

"Kufufu, what an interesting show to watch, right, Nagi?" Chrome just nodded at Mukuro's statement while Mukuro looked amused on what Tsuna's attempts to stop his guardians.

"Silence!" Thanks to God, Reborn came for a rescue. Every movement was stopped by one single word from Reborn. Tsuna looked at his tutor as if he was going to hug Reborn for saving their lives.

"Don't thank me yet, Dame-Tsuna," said Reborn as if he was reading Tsuna's mind.

"I said, don't read my mind!" Ignoring Tsuna, Reborn pulled out a sheet of paper from his blazer.

"Listen! This is the list of what we will do once we have landed in Italy." Reborn said, eyes locked to the paper. "First, we'll be visiting Ninth and his guardians. Then, we will take a tour around Italy, and when I said, 'around Italy', I really meant it."

"Wow! This is cool!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. 'Yeah, right. Cool, indeed. As if I believe that if this is Reborn's plans,' Tsuna thought. He could see where this would end up; he would get loads and loads of tortures and yes, he believed that.

"After that, we will be visiting a few famiglias.." Before Reborn could end his sentence, Tsuna intterupted.

"Why we have to visit them?"

"To introduce the Vongola Decimo to them, of course. What a silly question, Tsuna."

"W-What?! I did say I didn't want to become Vongola Decimo!" Tsuna protested the same protest he had been saying all this time.

And once again, Tsuna got ignored by the infant. "And before we're going home, we'll be visiting the Varia."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna whined. Oh god, he was sure this was going to be a long trip. Some mutters, chants and shouts could be heard among them. Gokudera said that he would never go and visit the Varia members with a loud voice. Yamamoto just laughed out loud when Ryohei shouted that he would go visiting Italy to the extreme.

"Oh? And who are you?" The infant's voice suddenly was heard again. The surroundings which were filled with mutters and curses turned completely to an eerie silence; everyone was looking at Reborn, wondering what did he mean by 'who are you?'

"E-Er, Reborn?" Tsuna broke the silence after every single soul in the airplane looked at Reborn who was standing and not to mention, he looked very intense as he just stared on his left, as if 'something' was there. But, sadly, Reborn didn't seem to hear him.

"Reborn-san?" Gokudera called for him too. Reborn quickly turned his head and looked at Tsuna and his guardians back.

"R-Reborn, you were talking to whom?" Tsuna decided to ask.

Reborn frowned. "Can't you see this little girl intruded this private airplane?" He asked, pointing to a direction on his left.

Tsuna turned to Reborn's left but he could see nothing. All he saw was air. He blinked, not sure what to say nor react to this matter. Had Reborn finally gone mad? Tsuna looked at his guardians, asking via eyes-signals whether they saw the 'little girl' Reborn had mentioned or not. They just shook their heads, except for Hibari who was trying to get out of there as soon as he could and Mukuro who just didn't care with Vongola things. Oh, an exception for Lambo too as he was still sleeping.

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't even think that I've gone crazy."

"O-Of c-course not..." Tsuna stuttered as he tried to deny it.

"Hn, this is no longer fun, herbivores. I'm going to sleep and I don't appreciate people making noises or I'll bite you all to death," said Hibari as he left the cabin, leaving the stuned people standing and watching Reborn.

* * *

After what happened earlier, none of them were talking. Only Mukuro who didn't stop smiling and sometimes, smirking as he loved seeing Tsuna and the other guardians terrified.

"Kufufu, little did I know that Vongola Decimo scared of supernatural, but well, I've expected none the less," said him, getting a fueled-up Gokudera in his way.

"What did you say, pineapple head?! Are you saying that Jyuudaime is a coward?"

"Oya? I didn't mention any 'coward' word, didn't I?" He smirked.

"Maa.. maa.. Gokudera!" Yamamoto who sensed the fights were going to break out, tried to calm Gokudera down.

"Besides, maybe, the arcobaleno was just having delusions." Mukuro continued.

"M-Mukuro-sama might b-be right.." A timid Chrome voiced out her opinion, practically agreeing with Mukuro.

"Hopefully.." Tsuna mumbled as his HI got more and more irritating than ever as it kept ringing. His head was starting to feel dizzy due to his HI.

The atmopshere became more relax, thanks to Mukuro -though Tsuna hated to say that-. Everyone seemed to accept that excuse very well. Gokudera had started listening to his MP3, Yamamoto and Ryohei were talking about sports and Lambo also had already woke up. The cow-kid kept asking Chrome for more candies.

"Eh?! Lambo-san wants that ball!" Lambo suddenly shouted, pointing at the red ball which was rolling towards him. The ball just rolled passed him not like what Lambo had expected as he expected the ball would stop by Chrome's leg. So, he quickly jumped off from Chrome's lap and chased the ball.

"L-Lambo.." Chrome got up and followed Lambo who was still chasing the ball until they disappeared behind the door to Hibari's cabin.

Out of blue, Lambo's screams were heard from Hibari's cabin. Tsuna got up and rushed to Hibari's cabin with quick pace, expecting Lambo had woke Hibari up and that Hibari was bitting Lambo to death. But he was shocked to see that Lambo was screaming bloody murder like he was in hysterical or something and kept pointing to the corner of the room.

"Oi, ahoshi! What the hell's wrong with you?!," yelled Gokudera as he burst into the cabin.

"Herbivores, what did I say about not making any noises?" Hibari then appeared with irritation clearly shown on his face. His tonfas were at ready.

"Lambo! What's extremely wrong to the extreme?!"

"Hahaha, what's going? Is there a yelling-competition here?" Yamamoto showed up after hearing a few shouts and screams.

Tsuna picked the shivering Lambo up carefully as he looked to Chrome, asking what happened.

"I-I don't know.. boss.. H-He suddenly shouted," said Chrome quietly.

"Now.. now..Lambo.. What happened?" Tsuna asked, trying very hard to calm Lambo down. Lambo was still shuddering though Tsuna didn't know what caused Lambo to react this way. Lambo's eyes were filled of tears, ready to run down his cheek. He clinged to Tsuna very tight.

"S-She.. w-wants the ball b-back o-or she would k-kill L-Lambo-san.."

"Who's 'she'? Is it Chrome?"

"Oya, oya, looks like you're trying to frame my Chrome, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Mukuro as he finally decided to show up in the cabin.

"I did not, Mukuro," said Tsuna in serious tone. He had to concetrate on Lambo first before thinking about other things. Tsuna looked at Lambo who shook his head furiously.

"S-She's there.. Tsuna! Can't you see her?! She's playing with her ball! S-She's grinning a-at me now!" Lambo pointed to the same corner he pointed earlier. His voice was somehow begging Tsuna to see what he had seen now.

Everyone turned to look at the corner but they saw nothing. Heck, there wasn't even a ball there. Did Lambo finally go mad too? But, judging from Lambo's character, he just loved to tease others. So, everyone was kind of disbelief with what Lambo said.

"Hahaha, I think Lambo was just imagining things. Come on, Lambo! Let's find some grape candies for you, okay?," asked Yamamoto as he took Lambo from Tsuna's and walked to the next cabin.

"What did you guys think? Did you all think that Lambo was just imagining things?," asked Tsuna, not very sure with Yamamoto's reason. Gokudera and Ryohei just shrugged. They weren't sure either. Somehow, they could feel these things were just the beginning..

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading and please review, minna-san. I want to know how's my first story and first chapter. Please wait for the next chapter, minna-san! Until we meet again. **


	2. Blood

**A/N : Hello again! Wow, it has been a while since the first chapter came out. Seriously, I just had no idea what to do. I suddenly went blank, if you get what I mean. **

**Anyways, this is the second chapter, probably much shorter from the previous one but I seriously hope you would enjoy it. Again, pardon me if you think this story isn't good. I've tried my best. And to the reviewers, thank you for reviewing. You are the reason as to why I continue this story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR **

* * *

Time passed very slow; that was what Tsuna thought. After the incident earlier, none of them saw Reborn, Lambo nor Yamamoto. Tsuna thought that maybe Reborn was just trying to get his rest while Yamamoto was accompanying Lambo because Lambo still couldn't calm down. After all, we all knew that Lambo was hard to calm down except there were grape candies in front of his eyes. Unfortunately, they had none.

But when after 2 hours that Lambo and Yamamoto were nowhere to be found, Tsuna decided that they probably should start searching for them. He was worried that something might happen, especially when there were two of them had admitted that they saw a girl; a little girl.

As Tsuna was about to get up from his seat, Gokudera's voice was heard.

"Where are you going, Jyuudaime?," asked Gokudera and one could tell he was worried about Tsuna. Who wouldn't worry about him? Tsuna didn't stop sweat dropping and he always shifted uncomfortably on his place.

"Well, I was going to find Yamamoto and Lambo." Tsuna said with a low voice, his eyes observing his surroundings; trying to see if there were figures of the said guardians walked into the cabin.

"Tch, that yakyuu-baka and ahoshi could take care of themselves!"

"But you know, I actually kind of believe with what Lambo said. I mean, I know Lambo always plays around, but this time, you also could see how terrified was he."

Looking at the frown which appeared on Gokudera's face, Tsuna quickly continued, "Well, if you don't believe Lambo, how about Reborn? He's not that type of person who always jokes around. Somehow, I think there must be something wrong with this airplane." He tried to say the last sentence as natural as he could.

Gokudera blinked as he kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he uttered another word, his Jyuudaime would be more worried instead of feeling much better. He actually felt something was wrong with this airplane too, but because he didn't want his Jyuudaime to be agitated, he just kept quiet and pretended nothing happened.

"M-Mukuro-sama, w-why don't you tell bossu what happened earlier?," voiced Chrome. Tsuna turned to Mukuro and Chrome's seats when he heard he was being mentioned. Mukuro just sat there firmly. His face seemed intense and none of his 'kufufufu' was heard, which Tsuna glad to admit that it finally stopped.

Getting no response from the said Mist Guardian, Chrome tried to call for her Mukuro-sama again, "Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro turned to look at Chrome. He seemed to just realize that Chrome was calling out his name.

"What is it, Chrome?"

"A-Ano, I was wondering if you should tell them, Mukuro-sama." Mukuro then turned to look at the other Vongola members who were staring at him, as if asking him what had happened. He just came to his sense that he was being stared for quite a while.

"M-Mukuro, tell us what happened," interrupted Tsuna. Hesitation could be detected in his voice.

At first, Mukuro just kept quiet. He looked like he was in deep of thought. Tsuna thought that maybe Mukuro just wanted to keep that story to himself. Besides, Tsuna also wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the story. It seemed like it would not be something pleasant.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Will you believe if I say that not only us who are in this airplane?"

Tsuna gulped. D-Did Mukuro have seen 'her' too?

"Oi, don't try to scare Jyuudaime off!," shouted Gokudera. He also began to feel goosebumps.

"I do not, if you think that what I intend to do. If you don't believe me, then, there is no need to explain to you." Mukuro said as he crossed his arm, watching Tsuna with his different colored-eyes. Tsuna sweat dropped. Should he just ask Mukuro what happened?

"Mukuro! Just tell us to the extreme!" Ryohei's voice was heard across the cabin. He looked pretty excited and curious at the same time, completely having different reaction from the other guardians. Chrome had already shifted uncomfortably in her place. Mukuro just stared at Tsuna seriously while Gokudera's sweats could be clearly seen on his face.

"Kufufu, since someone is so excited to listen to my story, I shall start telling you all now." Tsuna couldn't help but thought that Mukuro actually was amused despite their current situation.

Hearing Mukuro's words, Ryohei quickly rushed towards them, standing next to Tsuna's seat.

"I was walking to your cloud guardian's cabin earlier, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Mukuro after there was a minute of silence among them, signalling that the 'story-telling' began.

"Wait, why you went to Hibari-san's cabin?" Tsuna asked although he could guess what Mukuro's answer would be.

"Tch, I bet he went there just to piss Hibari off, Jyuudaime."

"E-Eh? Mukuro! Did you really piss Hibari-san off?" Tsuna stuttered, feeling afraid that Hibari might burst into their cabin any moment.

"Do you, or do you not want to listen to my story?," Mukuro had started to feel impatient. These guys wanted to hear his story and then, as he was just about to tell them the story, they interrupted him. How polite they were.

Tsuna rubbed his hand, feeling guilty as he gave him a sheepish smile.

"S-Sorry. Please continue then, Mukuro.."

* * *

_**Half an hour ago.. [Flashback]**_

"Kufufu, I'm getting bored," said Mukuro as he got up from his seat. This flight sure took a while, he thought.

"A-Ano, where are you going, Mukuro-sama?"

"I'm trying to find some entertainments, Chrome-dear. Maybe that skylark can give me one." Mukuro slowly made his way to Hibari's cabin, leaving Chrome who just blinked and made no move to stop him.

Mukuro couldn't help but felt a little excited. He really wanted to make that skylark mad.

_'Hihihihi~_', a child's laughter was suddenly heard, stopping Mukuro who was in his track as he was just about step in to Hibari's cabin.

Mukuro frowned. Did.. he just hear a laugh?

Turning his head, he observed his surrounding. Nothing seemed wrong. He just stood there, as if waiting for something to happen. Apparently, nothing happened. So, whose laugh did he just hear? He silently sighed. All this thing had messed his mind up; and probably he would go crazy like that arcobaleno too, he had no doubt about that if this continued much longer.

Therefore, he just shrugged it off and continued with what he was doing earlier. He stepped into Hibari's cabin, looking around as he searched for the said figure. He smirked when he noticed the presence of Hibari, sitting on one of the seats in third row.

"Oya oya~ Look who's here~," said Mukuro after he stood beside Hibari's seat. Hibari's eyes just kept closed. His face showed no emotions.

"Kufufu, are you trying to ignore my presence, Hibari Kyoya?," Mukuro tried to get Hibari's attention again. Sadly, his attempts just failed. Hibari kept ignoring him. Hibari Kyoya never ignored him, he knew that. That guy always attacked him whenever he had chance.

Mukuro had started thinking to use his illusions as he began to feel annoyed with Hibari's attitude towards him, before a familiar voice heard, "What are you doing here, herbivore?"

He quickly turned his head, really shocked to see Hibari was standing behind him. He then turned his head back to the seat; more shocked to see no one was there!

"I'm asking you, pineapple. What are you doing here?," said Hibari, feeling irritated as Mukuro just stood there, keeping his mouth shut though Hibari wanted the answer now. He didn't appreciate anyone being in his cabin. He did tell this to the arcobaleno. That was why the arcobaleno let he had this cabin all by himself.

"Where are you from?," asked Mukuro with a low voice, trying to regain his composure.

"Why you're being such busy-body, pineapple?" Hibari narrowed his eyes to Mukuro's question.

"I asked, where are you from." Mukuro said again, his voice was really low that it almost sounded like a growl.

Staring at Mukuro, Hibari knew something was wrong with the said mist guardian. It was as if Mukuro was trying his best not to just run out from the cabin and he wondered what had made the mist guardian act that way. Being more often with his enemy lately, somehow, made him realize about his enemy's character more well.

"I went to toilet. Why?" Hibari decided to just answer his rival's question.

"You weren't here earlier?"

"Pineapple-herbivore, little did I know you were that dumb. If I went to toilet, of course I wasn't here."

Spontaneously, Mukuro quickly walked away, leaving the cabin without any hesitations. He just couldn't bear to be in there one more minute. Hibari just stared at Mukuro as if the said guy had lost his mind.

* * *

"HIIEEEEE!" A familiar loud scream was heard right after Mukuro finished his story. Tsuna already had sweats all over his body although the airplane did have air-conditioner.

"S-So, H-Hibari-san w-who Mukuro saw earlier.. wasn't Hibari-san?!," asked Tsuna, sweat dropping.

"Obviously not, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Oh! That was really extreme! Did we finally encounter a ghost?!," shouted the excited Ryohei. Almost everyone wanted to facepalm at the sentence.

"H-Hiee! O-Onee-san, d-don't say it out loud!" Tsuna quickly turned his head furiously, afraid that the said little girl might come out of nowhere and attack them.

"Shut up, turf-top!," yelled Gokudera, furious with Ryohei who seemed oblivious. He could swear that the Ryohei was becoming more and more like Yamamoto each day, but well, he already thought that Ryohei already had a brain made of muscles, so it wasn't surprising.

"G-Gokudera-kun, this is not a time to fight," advised the scared Tsuna.

"Tch," was that all Gokudera's reply after his Jyuudaime had ordered him to stay calm.

"Well, what should we do now? Yamamoto still isn't here."

"We can go out and search for them?"

* * *

Tsuna sighed desperately. This airplane wasn't 'that' big. It wasn't like a mansion, he meant. But why, why Yamamoto and Lambo still couldn't be found? Where were they hiding? Tsuna had already started to worry. They had searched for them in every cabin they could. Heck, they even almost got bitten to death by Hibari who thought they were intruding his private space.

"Jyuudaime..," said a low voice of Gokudera. He knew that his boss was frustrated as they still hadn't found Yamamoto or Lambo's track anywhere.

"I know.." Tsuna sighed again. He really hoped that both of his guardians were all right. He couldn't bear with the thought that something might happen to both of them.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

As Tsuna was just about to return to his own cabin, Mukuro called out for him, a bit stuttering in his sentence; which made Tsuna almost go speechless. I mean, Mukuro never stuttered. What made him like that? Did he finally see something?

Tsuna quickened his pace towards Mukuro who was completely stunned in front of the door to cock pit; his heart beat fast. Mukuro didn't even move when Tsuna approached him.

"What is it, Mukuro?," asked Tsuna curiously but Mukuro just stood there, not answering Tsuna's question. Out of curious, Tsuna moved to Mukuro's side, only happened to see...

BLOOD!

"HIEEE! B-BLOOD?!" Tsuna quickly backed off and stumbled on his feet before falling to the cold floor. His face clearly showed fear and his eyes widened in shock. He felt his legs were trembling greatly and his heart didn't stop praying for his guardians' safety.

"WHAT IS IT, JYUUDAIME?!" Upon hearing Tsuna's voice, Gokudera quickly ran towards Tsuna. Ryohei also did the same while shouting what the hell happened to the extreme. Once both of them reached Tsuna, they saw it.

There it was.. blood!

Whose blood was it? Where did it come from? All these things kept playing in those people's mind. Ryohei, for once, dumbfounded and got speechless. Gokudera gulped silently. This showed no good sign, he knew it. He quickly turned his head, avoiding the sight of blood; only happened to bump into something. Something that made all colors from his face faded.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading and please leave a review. It'd be my pleasure to read your opinion. Thank you again.**


	3. Guardians Gone

**A/N : Oh my dear God! I'm very sorry for 'accidentally' abandoning this story, well, practically I abandon it. It has been quite a while since I last updated this story. Sorry, growing up is hard. School is killing me and this is what I just manage to write for these past 3 months. **

**Oh yeah, I said that it might be 2-3 shots, right? Well, I lied. LOL, no, I don't mean I lied to you. I just never thought this chapter 3 wouldn't be the ending for this story. Hahaha! I guess, the ending will be chapter 4, this upcoming chapter. So, I hope you can patiently wait for it.**

**As usual, I'm terribly sorry if this story isn't good enough. Let's just say I've tried my best. And to the reviewers, did I say how much I love you? No? Okay, I love you very very much! ;) Thank you for reviewing. Same goes to the ones who faved and followed this story.**

**Disclaimer : KHR doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"J-Jyuudaime!," stuttered Gokudera out of fears. He couldn't help but trembled really great right now. For the first time, he saw IT! He saw what Reborn had seen before. He saw what Lambo saw; and one could really tell that it was a very shocking yet, scary moment for Gokudera as it crawled slowly towards him.

Very slowly..

It seemed like a little girl, in a white but dirty dress. Her long black hair fell off her shoulder, covering almost her pale face. She didn't look up to see Gokudera but she seemed to know well where he stood as she crawled with all her might towards him. Every time she moved, a 'sreet' sound was heard; as if her body and the floor had friction and made the said sound. You could practically hear a slow creepy laugh came from her.

"_Hihihi~_," went the girl as she moved rather quickly towards Gokudera despite she was just crawling towards him instead of standing and walking steadily.

Tsuna didn't hear Gokudera's call as he was busy searching for Ryohei who was now out of sight. They had decided to just turn away when he saw Gokudera turned to go back to their cabin. He thought Gokudera didn't want to be there any longer and he was very sure that Ryohei was with them as he clearly heard Ryohei's shout a few minutes ago. But then, how came the said guy could have just disappeared into thin air in a blink of an eye?

Gokudera took a step away from the girl, but it didn't make their distance any different. It almost like the girl would come towards him faster than it should be whenever he made a move. Gokudera didn't need to have Hyper Intuition to guess that.

Gokudera was thinking to run away, leaving the girl instantly but his pride didn't allow him to do so. He was Jyuudaime's right-hand man and protecting Jyuudaime was his job. He shouldn't leave Tsuna alone, facing the scary girl while he cowardly ran away. He couldn't bear the embarrassment if he ever did that.

That's it, he thought! He couldn't bear with this scary girl any longer too! This girl should have just died; Gokudera couldn't care less if the said girl could be a ghost, even though she clearly looked like one.

"You can go die!," said Gokudera bravely, pulling out his Systema C.A.I.

Tsuna turned as he heard Gokudera's voice, really shocked to see that Gokudera was ready to blow up the entire plane. He quickly rushed to him and stopped him in his track before he could even have a chance to kill them all.

"G-Gokudera-kun! What are you trying to do?," asked the panic Tsuna, holding Gokudera tightly. Gokudera quickly turned to his boss.

"J-Jyudaime! Please step back! That girl's already appeared and I'm trying to kill her."

"HIEE! S-SHE'S HERE?!"

"Yes, Jyuudaime. Here she i-," Gokudera stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized he just pointed at the floor.

Nothing was there!

He blinked a few times. He swore that girl was just crawling towards him! He swore that girl let out a creepy laugh! But, where was the girl?! Nothing was on the floor!

"E-Etou, Gokudera-kun.. are you okay? I-I don't see any girl around here.." Tsuna said nervously as he kept looking around, observing his surrounding or probably trying to find the said girl. This was getting weird. He also thought that maybe Gokudera was infected by Reborn and Lambo's delusion, but when he thought about it again, it was impossible! Did anyone can infect people with their delusions?

"But, I swear she was here, Jyuudaime!," protested Gokudera. Now, he started to feel pissed. That girl; ghost or no ghost, certainly was playing around with them.

"But-!"

"Hey, you little ghost! Come out if you dare! I dare you to show yourself in front of us and face me!" Gokudera shouted out of a sudden. His patience was running out. Obviously he had forgotten that the girl was scaring the hell out of him earlier.

"Hiee! Don't do that, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna started to panic. What if the said girl was really going to show up in front of them?! He could get a heart-attack! And why his Storm Guardian couldn't be patient for a while? Now with Ryohei was nowhere to be seen, Gokudera shouted and dared the ghost to come out, Tsuna had started to sweat drop and a funny feeling filled up his stomach. He was panic!

"But, Jyuudaime-!" Before he could protest more, Mukuro suddenly approached them.

"Oya? I heard someone challenged a little ghost to come out. Your bravery must be praised, Gokudera Hayato," said the Mist Guardian. Gokudera just gave him a glare and said nothing.

"M-Mukuro, please don't start it too," pleaded Tsuna.

"Kufufufu," laughed Mukuro, almost amused to the situation. "Don't worry, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have no intention to call out for the mysterious girl who, I certain, is playing around with us. As a matter of fact, I am going to look for her."

"E-EH?!"

"Yes, you heard me right, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm very-well aware that you are scared to this supernatural thing, so worry not as I will only go and find her myself. I'm not bringing you or your other guardians. I only bring Chrome."

"EH?! CHROME?" Tsuna let out a shocked voice. He looked at Chrome who nodded in agreement, saying that she was ready to follow Mukuro. Although Tsuna wanted to protest, but he knew he couldn't.

Tsuna sighed. What should he do now? One by one of his guardians gone and he was very worried, no, he was beyond worry. Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryohei still could not be found. Now, his two mist guardians were trying to find the said girl which he extremely didn't agree them to do so.

"Ano, please look for Onii-san too.." That was all he could reply to the both of mist guardians.

"Kufufufu, I will try. Such a person is really a troublesome if you are trying to do thing quietly, you see." Tsuna sweat dropped at Mukuro's answer but didn't utter words anymore. He just nodded as his two Mist Guardians walked away.

"E-Etou, Gokudera-kun? Are you all right? I think we should just get back to our own cabin and you can rest, Gokudera-kun," said Tsuna worriedly. Gokudera's face was still white and pale.

"Hai, Jyuudaime," agreed Gokudera in low voice. His eyes were locked still on the floor.

They walked in silence. Neither of them made a move to start a conversation. They were busy with their own feelings till the point they didn't know what to say to comfort the other one. Gokudera understood his boss' feelings and he started to doubt himself too if all thing he saw earlier was just a delusion.

The girl's appearance returned to Gokudera's mind. He quickly shook his head. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was certain that the girl was real! But, with this situation, he just didn't know which was which anymore. As he was busy distracting himself, he accidentally looked outside. As expected, all he could see was white clouds. He wondered when they were going to land. This flight wasn't exciting anymore; heck, this is a terrifying flight, he would say.

But something caught his attention.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to take in the appearance of what he saw. That thing was hanging on the wing and the thing was half white and half black. He blinked a few times. Did that thing look like a figure of a man? Did his eyes decide to play trick on him now? Was he having delusion again?

He stepped carefully to the window. Tsuna who realized Gokudera was looking at something, quickly turned around and followed Gokudera.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?," asked Tsuna, almost whispering.

Gokudera seemed not to listen to Tsuna at all. He was very busy examining the 'thing' which was hanging on the plane wing. Tsuna also tried to see what was it as he didn't get any answers from Gokudera. After another moment of silence, at last, Gokudera realized what was it. Again, his face turned pale, much paler than before and his jaw dropped.

He just.. couldn't believe this!

"HIBARI-SAN!," Tsuna yelled out all of a sudden. He also realized what was it.

That was horrific! Hibari was hung on the wing and his figure moved following the current of air.

"HIBARI-SAN!," yelled Tsuna again, in desperation. He already turned to his HDWM self. "Step back, Gokudera-kun. I'm going to break the window," Tsuna said sternly before Gokudera stopped him, preventing him from breaking any windows.

"J-Jyudaimme! Matte kudasai! You can't break the window! This plane might crash!" Gokudera warned as he already came back to his sense.

"But-!" Tsuna's jaw tightened as he silently gritted his teeth, angry with himself as he couldn't do anything to save Hibari. He gripped the seat tightly as he stared at the figure of Hibari. He promised he would protect his friends. Why he couldn't save him?! Why he didn't come in time? He broke his own promise!

He was failed.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera said in a low voice, understood very well his boss' feelings. Although he hated that fighting-maniac bastard, he knew well not to just let the said guy die. He patted his boss' shoulder gently.

"You can't do anything anymore.." Gokudera whispered.

Tsuna, still greeting his teeth, punched the seat very hard. "Damn," he muttered grimly. "Damn it." Gokudera saw that his boss was trembling, but not out of fears. He could see that Tsuna was sad, frustrated and maybe mad too. His boss was pissed. No, all the feelings were mixed up.

"Gokudera-kun! We should ask the pilots to make an emergency landing now!" Tsuna exclaimed, already walking back to the door to the cockpit.

"A-Ah, hai, Jyuudaime!," Gokudera quickly rushed to Tsuna, a bit startled with Tsuna's sudden order. He managed to steal a glance at Hibari's figure before he dashed towards Tsuna to catch up with Tsuna's large and quick steps.

As Tsuna reached the door to the cockpit, he frowned. The door which was stained by blood was all clean. No bloods at all! Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Did his eyes play trick on him now? No, something is going on, he was sure. Tsuna wasted no time thinking much further about the matter as he knocked the door.

No replies.

He tried knocking again.

Still, there were no replies.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He could not use his X-burner or else the plane might crash down. He then thought that maybe kicking the door would do.

"Step back, Gokudera! I'm going to kick this door," Tsuna ordered.

As he was about to give the poor door a kick, he realized that no replies coming from Gokudera. He quickly turned around, only to find nothing behind him. His eyes widened in shock.

No, just no.. His storm guardian was gone.. too?

D-Did he have been taken away?

"GOKUDERA!," shouted Tsuna; really desperate to find the storm guardian. He was the only person left who accompanied Tsuna all this while. No way he was going to lose Gokudera too.

"GOKUDERA!," he shouted again, hoping that Gokudera would show up in front of him. He ran through all cabins, trying to find Gokudera but it came as a failure. His intuition said that Gokudera was still in the airplane but he had checked all the cabins and there were no sigsn his storm guardian was there! That reminded him; his mist guardians were out of sight too!

Tsuna quickly rushed back to the cockpit door and kicked the door with all his might. First kick was futile. Tsuna tried kicking again. It took him 5 kicks to finally crash the door down.

To his surprise, the cockpit was empty; no signs of pilots everywhere.

"W-What?"

How could this airplane fly if there were no pilots handling it? Why it did not crash down? Confusion started to fill up Tsuna's dizzy mind.

_"Hihihi~"_

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading, minna-san! Please leave a review. I would really love to hear your opinion but again, no flames please. ^^**


End file.
